BSL
by Monarch of Halo
Summary: A prelude to Metroid Fusion. Once titled Prelude to Terror. R and R plz.


BSL 

PG-13

The station as it was was in stark contrast to the way it would be within 3 hours. It was in orbit of the Metroid homeworld, SR388. All was well, at that point. There was a specimin, the SA-X. Unbeknownst to the entire crew, it would be their doom. The capsules from Samus's infected suit had arrived, and the dock workers rushed to get them to Analysis and Documentation. And that's where the story begins…

Janet punched in her passcode to the dock, and walked in as the Titanium-A doors slowly slid apart. She needed to get those suit parts as soon as possible so they could be analyzed.

"Hey, Janet! Over here!" yelled one of the dock workers.

She turned and saw John standing by solid steel cases. She strode over to him.

"Are these the suit parts, John?"

"Nothing else. You seem so serious right now; whats up with this whole thing? I would like to know what I'm giving to you."

"I don't really have the time but I suppose I'll tell you. Samus and a crew were on a recon misson on SR388 when she was attacked by the X Parasite. It nearly killed her. The only way to save her was a vaccine made of Metroid DNA; the metroid's are the natural predators of the X. It killed the virus within her and saved her. These are the infected parts of her suit that had to be removed." She explained.

"Well, um… Ok. I'm going to get these to analysis, so walk with me, will you?" he asked. He loaded them onto a group of dolleys and had the rest of the dock workers wheel them. They walked to Analysis, and talked the whole time. Janet and John had always gotten along well. Once they got them to the lab, janet opened them and had the other scientists get the actual suit parts into glass containment cages.

"Thanks, John" she said.

"No problem. Well, that's my last job for the night, so I'm heading back to my dorm. Goodnight, Janet." He said. He walked towards the door, waved at her, and disappeared down the hall.

She walked over to the computer, and began the analysis sequence on all of the suit parts. She realized she had missed one of the cases. This one was not made of steel; rather Titanium – A. Whatever was inside was dangerous. She had its contents put into a Titanium-A analysis cylinder. It turned out it was the X that had infected Samus.

She ran the analysis on it.

Once it was done, she had the containers moved to the Quarantine Bay. All of the data from the capsules had been stored in the databases and sent back to GF HQ. Now it was time to wait, for the GF to decide what to do.

All Janet really cared about was that that was not her problem, and now she could rest. She went back to her room, and enjoyed her last few hours of life.

In the Quarantine Bay, the capsules were being stored and the data being uploaded to the computers. They would never be seen after this night…

"Alright, the capsules are all stored. Got the data uploaded to the computer Tess?" said Ken, the quarantine head.

"Working on it. They're stable. Damn, it's been a long day. Time to sleep!" she said.

"God yes. I haven't slept really good for weeks. We're done early tonight; maybe tonight's the night!" he said.

He shut off the lights, and set the computers and equipment to standby. They walked down the hall, talking about the next time they would get to go back to Earth. They rounded the corner, and they heard a loud explosion behind them. And so it began.

"What the fuck? Whats going on, Ken?" Tess said.

"I think it came from back in the Quarantine Bay!" he said. They ran back to the door. The klaxons went off, and a ladylike voice said : Quarantine Bay Breach! Emergency! Quarantine Bay Breach! They stopped and looked at each other. Ken punched in his passcode, and hesitantly hit the enter button. The doors locks made a loud clang, and the door opened.

Smoke billowed out of the room. They stepped backwards. Once the smoke cleared, they could see the lights and computers sparking. And a strange black form. It moved towards them.

They stepped backwards as it approached them. When it hit the light, they screamed.

It looked exactly like Samus Aran, except the visor color was black and not green. But they knew it wasn't her. It raised its cannon, and in a horribly malformed, deep voice it uttered one word: "DIE."

It charged its beam. It shot Ken; it took his head clean off. The rest of his body was thrown backwards. Tess screamed, and ran. She didn't make it. The SA-X delivered two clean shots through her body.

But this was just the beginning of the end; Merely the precursor to horror.


End file.
